


So Close

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so close, and yet still so far.</p><p>Based on the song "So Close" from Enchanted. Sorry about it being pretty short u~u</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

It had started after the battle with the black king; after they ended up on that meteor.

Seeing her fight had cemented in his mind that there was something great about her. Though her body was small, there was no doubt about her strength. Out of the corner of his eyes, he had seen her get smacked down with a tentacle and rise back up with her claws already swiping to get a piece of the king. Her lithe body allowed her to move quickly and she almost never lost her balance. The strength within her legs alone allowed her to jump higher than any of the others.

In that moment, he made a mental note never to make her mad if they got out of that alive.

Yes, Nepeta Leijon was special. Who else could go from a bubbly girl, to a girl who could kick your ass in twelve different ways in under a minute?

Slowly, he realized just how special she was to him.

As he stayed awake, he debated with himself over what to say to her. In the end, he couldn’t say anything to her face. He clicked on her chat name and, rather bluntly, asked, “Do you want to hang out sometime? Just us.”

He turned a bright red when Nepeta hugged him from behind, telling him that she’d love to. He turned in her arms to hug her properly, hiding his face in her hat.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

It was like a dream.

It was a perfect dream, with the two of them sitting together. The rest of the world had seemed to melt away. Karkat’s expression, typically harder than most out of mere habit, was calm and happy. He smiled down at Nepeta, running his hand softly through her hair. She closed her eyes and laid her head in his lap. She smiled back up at him happily. One hand was laid over her stomach, holding onto her hat, while the other was entwined with his.

He began to study her face, as if he wanted to memorize every little detail. He looked over the hair falling over her forehead, the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks, the slight olive flush that seemed to never leave, and even the scar that peaked out from under her bangs. His smile faded softly as he touched the scar. Her eyes flickered open and she rolled her eyes playfully.

“You do that every time you know.”

He huffed. “Yeah, I’m well aware. Thank you for that insightful observation.” She chuckled closed her eyes again.

The two sat in comfortable silence. Here, they could escape from the troubles around them. They could relax and finally be happy, even for a moment.

The dream cracked around them when she couldn’t feel his warmth as well anymore. She sat up and he looked at her with sadness in his red-flecked eyes. She only nodded in understanding.

She moved, aiming to kiss his cheek.

Her lips met empty air.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

He woke up. He rubbed his eyes irritably, finally becoming aware of the pounding as his door. Muttering under his breath, he got up and was immediately greeted by Dave rambling about something, Karkat was still too asleep to care exactly. As he followed the blonde down the hall, a single thought passed Karkat’s mind.

_‘So close, and still so far.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was requested by the totally rad krazieleylines2 on tumblr and I tried my best on it ^u^
> 
> Writing for a pairing you don't ship is weird but a cool experience.


End file.
